The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A jalousie window in accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure includes a jalousie window insert having parallel side rails and a plurality of window louvers extending between the side rails for simultaneous rotation around parallel horizontal axes. A window frame includes a frame head, a frame sill, and a pair of spaced frame jambs interconnected with the frame head and sill in a rectangular frame geometry. A pair of opposed jamb adapters include outer portions secured by snap fit to the frame jambs and inner portions that receive by snap fit an associated one of the insert side rails such that the side rails and the jalousie window insert are secured by the jamb adapters within the window frame. A head adapter has an outer portion secured by snap fit to the frame head, and a sill adapter has an outer portion secured by snap fit to the frame sill. Weather seals are disposed on the head and sill adapters for engagement by upper and lower louvers of the window insert in closed positions of the louvers.
The jamb adapters, the sill adapter and the head adapter preferably are of extruded plastic or aluminum construction. The head and sill adapters preferably are identical, and the jamb adapters preferably are identical and mirror images of each other. The sill adapter preferably has an open water channel beneath a lower one of the louvers that drains into at least one aligned opening beneath one jalousie window insert side rail.